The Boy Who Murdered Love
by Mixxo
Summary: When Amy Rose, labeled the ugliest girl around, finds a love letter in her locker, she finds her life turned upside down. It has to be some cruel joke. No one could possibly like an ugly monster like her…right? Also why are both the Student Body President and the popular guy being so nice to her? Just what the hell is going on? BEWARE OF CRAZY LOVE TRIANGLES, EXPLICITNESS,&TRIGGERS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **Title:** Smile

 **Quote:** _"_ Always find opportunities to make someone smile, and to offer random acts of kindness in everyday life."

—Roy T. Bennett

* * *

 **Chapter** **One**

* * *

Die. Ugly Bitch. Whore.

Those three words were plastered on Amy Rose's locker in red spray paint. Amy read over the words with a stoic expression and let out a breath, opening her locker absentmindedly and changing out of her clothes, raising her shirt over her head to put on her P.E. clothes.

"Slut," Fiona mumbles as she passes by with her friends.

 _Slut_ , says the real slut, her followers, and all the other blank faces as the word echoes in the wind, so it's _slut_ , _slut_ , _slut_ , _slut_ coming from different directions and different volumes but she can't seem to care. _Slut_ doesn't hurt her anymore.

Amy shut her locker, pulling her P.E. shirt down as she cowered in her little corner in an attempt to hide her body from the girls heading to the gym to meet. She didn't want them whispering about her more than they already were. It made her stomach turn in anxiousness.

She had sixth period PE and was next to ecstatic when Coach Vector told them they didn't need to run laps on the track because it had been a rainy day. Amy's elevated mood took a nosedive as soon as she stepped onto the shiny gym floors. She knew everyone wasn't staring at her, but it felt like that. Row after packed row, she was met with looks of disgusts and laughs. A few were brazen enough to whisper the "u" word just loud enough so she could hear it.

Amy walked to the end of the gym and sat in the bottom row of the last section of bleachers. She had the entire bench to herself.

"Attention, please!" a tired voice spoke. "I'm going to take attendance!" The teacher said in an even more tired voice.

No one seemed to really be paying him any attention except Amy but she soon looked away when he looked her way. She hated eye contact with anyone. She would rather sit where she was and stare at her chipped nails.

She had learned that she was happiest when she was alone and so she kept to herself.

That way she couldn't get hurt.

"Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog!" The physical education teacher roared happily, causing many heads to turn at the commotion.

Amy's own eyes followed and landed on the back of some spiky cobalt quills of a guy standing beside the teacher. She couldn't see his face but he seemed to be catching the attention from all the P.E. classes huddled in the gym.

He didn't even seem to notice it either as he rubbed the back of his head and confidently stood chuckling with a pair of guys from her class. He paid them no mind as he waved them off. Much to her surprise, even Fiona seemed to have her eyes glued to the new guy, which didn't happen often.

It must of been nice to be so popular.

"The name's Sonic!" His gravelly voice thundered against the gym room, followed by a chorus of whistles. "Period. I missed you too by the way, Mister V." he said in a normal voice, patting the teacher on the shoulder.

"Sonic's back!" Someone roared.

 _Sonic?_ Amy wondered as she glanced at the gossiping girls out of curiosity. It seemed like everyone knew who the new student was already. Amy's mother had transferred her to this school when Amy was a sophomore so it made sense if he had left after she arrived. At least if he was this known around by the students and even teachers.

"I heard he just got out of juvy."

"Oh my god, I can't believe he's back!"

"Aren't you excited Fiona?" Fiona's apostles whispered, nudging the Fox's shoulder. "You haven't seen him since that incident freshman year, right?"

"That's right," Fiona purred seductively as she but her licked her lips, staring at the cobalt hedgehog lustfully. "And he looks even hotter now."

Amy dared to glance back at the guy after hearing all the gossip.

In that moment Sonic's head turned and his eyes met hers, and the pink hedgehog felt her breath slip away. He was tall, his shoulders were wide, but he had the brightest green eyes ringed eyes she had ever seen. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. Amy guess he must get used to that, Part of her wished she could keep staring. The other very small part said she should get ahold of herself. She let out a shaky sigh.

And just as she was about to look away from the strong three second stare down, a smile that was small, but kind appeared and Amy felt her breath hitch and she looked away. She held a hand to her beating heart. That was the first time a boy had smiled at her and not seemed grossed out.

"Ahh!" Fiona's friend shrieked. "He just smiled at you!"

 _Of_ _course_ _his_ _smile_ _was_ _to_ _Fiona_ , Amy thought with blushing cheeks. Had he seen her face more clearly, he would of been disgusted, _what_ _an_ _ugly_ _girl_ , he would probably think if he wasn't already.

"Amy Rose," Called out the physical instructor, snapping Amy's head up to see the teacher holding out a note for the pink hedgehog. "You have to go to the office." He said, his once friendly smile gone. "Here."

Amy nodded soundlessly, taking the note as he continued taking attendance down the line of students with his smile back on his face.

She read the note with a sigh.

She was being called to the principal's office.

Her stomach twisted at the thought of meeting with the principle. People only met him if you were getting in trouble which was what Amy often tried to avoid. Why on earth would he be requesting to see her?

She covered her eyes in anxiousness, wondering very scenario that could happen. Had she done something wrong without realizing it? Was it because she had gone into the girls restroom despite the sign saying not to?

Whatever it was made her body tense up.

She lowered her hands and stood up to leave as everyone pretended like she wasn't even there. Some even seemed glad she was leaving. Amy crosses her arms as she walked across the gym to the exit but paused and she dared look over at the new guy again.

He wasn't looking her way anymore but chatting with a group of guys who nudged him.

Amy wished she could have been treated the same when she first transferred.

She made her way across the endless hallways in a hurry since she didn't want to keep the principle waiting. Yet with each step, her legs seemed to grow heavy and before she knew it she had already entered the front office. Smy gulped as she walked over to the pretty echidna sitting at the front desk who turned to her as soon as Amy made it to the desk.

"Yes?" The office front desk lady greeted, trying not to stare at Amy's face as the pink hedgehog brought her bangs closer to her eyes to hide her face.

Amy simply handed her the note which the lady took hesitantly, glancing at Amy's chipped and bitten nails with a look of distaste. The pink hedgehog was quick to pull her hands away and cover them with one over the other. She should have fixed and painted them earlier that day.

"Oh," The lady said with furrowed brows as she nodded to the principal's office. "Go right ahead."

"Oh, okay…" Amy meeked out with a nod as she made her way to the door, and with sweaty hands, turned the knob around. She instantly cursed herself for not knocking but pushed the door open anyway.

"I was told to come uh see the um principle," she said, not looking up.

"He's not here." A deep voice replied, making her ears twitch as she looked up at the man sitting in front of her.

Instead of seeing the fat principle who often ate donuts in his free time, there on his desk sat a masculine ebony hedgehog with crimson stripes staring into a binder. He looked up at her and Amy subconsciously stepped back. He looked dangerously handsome, stern, but fierce.

She had seen him stalk the halls before with his followers. He was well known around the student body. Everyone knew Shadow Robotnik and his name made many guys quiver in fear and girls swoon.

He was not someone to mess with.

His bloody eyes didn't help making her feel any more at ease especially once he stood up and she noticed his tall height. It made her feel smaller than she already was. Amy held her hands together. "Oh, um, well…" she uttered unsurely.

"I called you in here," he said as if that answered everything and he arranged a binder back into a shelf. "I have a period free and use this hour to address certain matters regarding the school and students."

"Oh," Amy mumbled unsurely as she scratched the red nail polish off her nails, anxiously.

This was the first time they were ever speaking to one another, and since Amy wasn't much of a talker, she couldn't help but feel nervous talking to new people. Especially since it was with the Student Body President who she didn't even know held the power to call out students and hangout in the principal's office like it was his own.

"Shadow Robotnik," He introduced, holding out his hand for her to shake, snapping her out of her thoughts as she stared at his open palm.

Lots of people were grossed out with touching her so this was a different feeling… then again, he was the Student Body President so he had to be on good terms with everyone.

It was his job.

Amy hesitantly held out her hand and he shook it, eyes staring into hers. Again, her cheeks flushed and she looked away. He wasn't smiling or anything, he was professional, but just making eye contact with a guy made her feel embarrassed. She wasn't used to it and it didn't help that Shadow was handsome.

She sucked in a breath, looking back at his cold eyes.

There was no disgust. No shock. Nothing that would give away his thoughts and they shook hands.

 _He's_ _pretty_ _good_ _at_ _hiding_ _it_ , Amy thought as she chucked bitterly.

"Something funny, Miss Rose?" Shadow asked, lifting an eyebrow at her with a stern expression, side-glancing at her as he turned and walked to his desk.

"Nothing at all." Amy squeaked out quietly as her cheeks flushed more in embarrassment. "May I know why I was called in here…?"

"Sit," He nodded to the empty chair beside him as he leaned against the front of the desk and crossed his arms. Amy bit her lip but did as told. She sat down on the chair, glancing up at his expressionless face."You're Amy Rose, High School Senior, 2.0 GPA, and a truant student."

Amy blinked, taken aback once again. "How do you know that?" She wondered.

"I'm the Student President and I know everything." He gave a sigh, glancing at the folder he had put away that say in the shelf with a tight frown. "I noticed that your GPA has dropped a sustainable amount in recent months and as Student President it is my responsibility to try and help you with that issue. I recommend you try tutorings after school and studying at the school library where you can have peace and quiet. That means no texting or snapchatting—or whatever it is that most students do these days."

Amy was silent, confused that someone was actually worrying about her grade deteriorating.

She had been sulking recently but she just couldn't focus in class and none of her teachers seemed to care either. She was trying though. She just couldn't get her anxiety under control recently especially when everyone in school was well…

Her mind drifted off.

Shadow watched her closely."Is there anything else going on that may be hindering your studies?" He asked, leaning against his desk with a serious look in his eyes. "Certain distractions. I don't know… perhaps _bullying_?"

Amy looked up at him curiously. Had he really not heard what everyone would say about her? Her name was rather notorious around the school.

She was Amy the Ugly Monster.

Her eyes wandered over to the portraits on the wall to see many images of the ebony hedgehog holding many awards and it clicked. It made sense now. He spent time so much in the Teacher's lounge, dealing with clubs, paperwork, and attending certain events and meeting that he had no idea with what exactly was going on within the actual student body.

"Miss Rose?" Shadow asked, snapping her attention back to him.

"No," she lied. "Nothing's wrong."

He watched her intently for a few seconds almost as if he didn't quite believe her and he pushed himself off of the desk and nodded, walking around it and sitting across from her.

"Very well," He waved her off. "you're free to leave."

"Miss Rose," Shadow called out before she made it out the door.

"Yes?" Amy turned back to him.

"I expect your grades to get better and I will check back with you if nothing is fixed." He said with narrowed eyes but paused, pushing his fingertips against one another and softening his look only slightly. "If anything is wrong feel free to come see me."

Amy felt her breath hitch but nodded, shutting the door behind her.

The pink hedgehog walked down the empty hallways aimlessly as her hand dragged across the lockers in the long hall. She took her time walking back to class to avoid running and being around people.

Her mind was still on what Shadow had told her.

She had to get her act together so she wouldn't disappoint her mom.

She had to try and get her grades up any way she could. Maybe she could see a tutor! She quickly shook that thought away. That would require to talk to someone and she was afraid they'd make her feel dumb and focus more on her looks than studying.

She gave a sigh, shutting her eyes.

She wished she could zoom into the future already and be done with school. Done with people. Done with everything she was dealing with and making money.

Maybe that way she could afford to pay for some plastic surgery.

That was the biggest thing on her bucket list.

Just then her eyes snapped open at the sound of the school bell and Amy's eyes quickly locked on a nearby clock. She had taken too long. Great. Now everyone was going to see her in her P.E. clothes.

With a quickness, she jogged past the flooding halls and made her way to the locker room to get out of these clothes. She was just glad that school was over. She wanted to go home already.

As few girls left the locker room and Amy looked down to avoid looking at them but she staggered when her shoulder made contact with someone and pushed her back roughly. Looking up she met eyes with cruel icy blue eyes. They mocked her silently.

"My bad," Fiona laughed as she fake pouted. "Didn't mean to step on trash."

Amy tried her best to ignore them as she looked down and kept walking, looking at her feet as all the girls walked past her. She tried to pretend like they weren't judging her or whispering about her looks. She already knew she was far from being pretty or _**normal**_.

A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she walked down the fourth set of lockers and looked up to see a purple cat in front of her locker. Now she was pretty. No. She was beautiful and slim. A natural beauty in everyone's eyes.

Amy has often seen how many men would flock around her but she never paid them no attention. Blaze wasn't like Fiona. Despite boys trying to swoon her, she didn't care what others thought about her and was quite independent.

Something Amy could never be.

With another hopeless sigh, Amy tilted her head at the feline and watched as the purple cat wiped a wet paper feverishly against her locker. Her movements were so quick and desperate that it made Amy wonder what she was even trying to accomplish.

"What are you doing, Blaze?" Amy finally asked, approaching her.

Blaze froze, glancing over at the pink hedgehog nervously as she stepped in front of the locker to block it from her view. "Oh, uh, nothing at all!" She raised her hands innocently. "I came to pick you up from class since I got out early. Then I noticed that there was a smudge on it and I was trying to wipe it off. That's all!"

"I already saw it." The pink hedgehog shrugged. "You don't have to try and hide it from me."

Blaze painfully took in a breath and stepped away from the locker, glaring at the words and profanity written on it as Amy opened it nonchalantly. "Those bitches." She hissed, gripping tightly on the wet paper in her hands. "I'm going to go find the custodian so he could clean it up."

"Save him the trouble," Amy replied, shutting the locker shut and turning to Blaze with a sad smile. "He has to clean it every other day and it takes him forever. Not to mention that some of the paint doesn't even disappear. Maybe if I just leave it as it is they'll stop."

"I highly doubt that." Blaze let out a hopeless breath, her brows narrowed in confliction. "I wish the principle would actually do something for once. Just because Fiona is his step-daughter he shouldn't let her off easy. Not to mention how he always says there's no proof it's her despite it being so obvious."

"Hmm," Amy hummed, entering her locker combination, ignoring Blaze's words. They were nothing new. The cat often went on a rant about whenever Fiona bullied her or wrote on her locker.

At this point, Amy no longer cared.

This was her cruel reality.

"Hey." Blaze held her shoulders, tilting her head down at Amy with a tiny smile. "Don't let them get to you, alright? You're not any of those things. They're just… jealous of you." She said.

 _Jealous_ _of_ _what?_ Amy thought bitterly but instead nodded in agreement. Arguing with Blaze about it would be endless. The two were best friends so there was no way Blaze would ever say otherwise.

"I have to go meet Silver at the library to finish our board for the Science Fair next month but I'll message you later." She bit her lip, shifting her weight on one leg as she glanced at Amy wearily. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Amy nodded with a forced smile. "Don't worry."

"Alright…" Blaze said rather dubious but she stepped forward and gave the pink hedgehog a hug. "If you need me just text me and I'll come get you in a jiffy."

Amy laughed. "Sure thing," she replied as she hugged her back.

"Alright. I better get going." She said with a sad smile, pulling away. "Bye, bye!" Blaze waved, running down the hall of lockers. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Amy waved back with a sad smile as her only friend left but her smile soon faded. It had been partly because she was now walking home alone but there was unfortunately something else bothering her as well.

Upon opening the locker, Amy saw that her umbrella was missing and so were her clothes.

She pressed her forehead against the cold locker above hers and held a pained expression as she shut her eyes tightly. They were the new clothes that her mother had bought her. She tried not to cry and she glanced inside and noticed that at least her textbooks were still inside.

For that she was at least glad as she pulled them out when a single note slipped out from underneath her books and landed on the cold floor.

That was odd.

She picked it up and unfolded the piece of paper curiously and read the words neatly written within.

 _To my beloved,_

 _This is the first time I've ever written a love letter so sorry if I sound too cheesy… but I just had to convey my feeling to you someway or another. I've often watched you from afar and I've always admired how strong you are despite what many people often say about you. They're wrong by the way. You are an incredible human being who deserves nothing but best and I hope your life gets filled with bright light and all the darkness fades away. You deserve to be happy and full of love…and maybe… someday… I can be that love..._

 _Sincerely your secret admirer._

Amy's eyes bore holes on the piece of paper she held in her hands with utter shock. It had to be some cruel joke. There was no way someone would actually like her... right?

Her heart began to flutter.

She had never gotten a love letter before and the words made her heart swell and she could almost cry. Almost. That was until she realized something that made her smile disappear.

Fiona had trashed her locker…

In an instant, Amy crumbled the paper in her hands and held a blank look on her face. Fiona had to have been the one trying to prank her again. It only made sense since there was no way this could be real.

She shut the locker hard and picked her books and backpack. Girls were so cruel. She wished the letter was true and that someone actually cared and found her beautiful. Again she tried not to cry as she stormed out of the locker room.

Amy stepped down the hallway, head held down, and quills covering her face. She again ignored the whispers and stares of the students around her. It was nothing new at all but she wasn't in the mood for it now.

"Don't get close to someone like her," A blank face muttered to another in the gym room.

"What a loser." Fiona laughed as she passed by Amy in the hallway, looking her over in her PE clothes.

Amy didn't answer but sides walked faster to the front of the school. She had to get out. But as she ran out the school she had realized a simple fact she had forgotten as her body was soon covered in water and chills ran down her body.

It was raining.

Many students passed by, silently judging her current state but Amy tried not to care. She wrapped her arms around herself. She was cold and no one bothered to even care.

Her eyes fell down as her eyes lashes twinkled with droplets of water and staring at her reflection from a dirty puddle. Her hair was in her face like always. She lifted her bangs slightly to see her face more clearly and ran a hand down her face with a dark glare, hating every detail on her face.

Her nose was too small and her skin was horrible. Too pale. Too thin. Too ugly.

She held out her hand and felt the cold water hit her fingertips.

Her world was crying.

A part of her wondered what would happen if she just disappeared.

Somehow the water stopped falling onto her body and her eyes opened in confusion, tilting upwards just slightly. Her view was clouded in swirls of blue and green and Amy hadn't felt so taken aback as she felt right at this moment. Emerald eyes gazed down into hers and built a warm confinement in her whole.

His lips parted, asking, "Are you okay?"

Amy blinked up at him and his umbrella held above her head. "Oh, thanks."

"I know you." He smiled down at her with bright eyes. "You were that girl in my class, right?"

Amy's breath got stuck in her throat. So he had been looking at her?

"What's your name?" He asked, a goofy smile on his face.

"Amy… Amy Rose," she introduced hesitantly.

"Nice to meet ya," he grinned with a nod. "The names Sonic!"

"Oh, I know," Amy said nervously. "I overheard you telling the teacher in class."

"Oh, so you were eavesdropping!" He said, his eyes lighting up with interest.

Amy's eyes widen as she held her hands out innocently. "No! I just overheard since I was sitting at the front and you were kind of loud…."

"Relax," he laughed. "I'm only joking. I know I was loud."

Her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Where's your umbrella?" He asked, glancing at her wet PE clothes. "Didn't you see the forecast for this whole week?"

"It must have slipped my mind."

"Want me to give you a ride home?" Sonic asked, weaving his arm through hers and tugging her down the steps with the umbrella above them.

Amy barely had a chance to reply as her cheeks flushed at the sudden closeness. "That's really not necessary!" She said, trying to pull away.

"Nonsense!" He said, already pulling her to a rusty old car. "I promise you she's safe." He said, opening the passenger side door. "Madam?" He offered, bowing to her playfully like a butler would.

Amy's mother had often warned her about getting into a strangers car but to be honest, she doubted any guy would even try to and kidnap her of all people. Especially a guy like Sonic. You only live once anyways and she doubted she'd ever get offered a ride by a cute guy again.

She paused. "I'm all wet though…" Amy said with a nervous smile.

"That's fine," He said with a warm smile. "I really would feel bad knowing I let you walk home in the rain."

Amy blushed but nodded, stepping inside the car as Sonic shut the door and jumped around to the drivers side and after a few directions they drove in silence with the radio ragging on with "Queen" and Sonic singing to the song "Bohemian Rhapsody."

"So what grade are you in?" Sonic asked in an attempt to make small talk as he lowered the volume.

"Senior…" Amy said shyly.

"And you still can't drive?" His eyes widened in surprise. "Shaking my head."

Amy lowered her head."My mom's too busy to teach me."

"None of your friends have offered to teach you?"

"They're busy too," Amy said, regarding Blaze."Take a right here. The corner house over there with the big tree."

He whistled. "Nice place you got here."

"Thank you." Amy said meekly, opening her backpack. "I think I have some money in here."

"You don't owe me anything!" Sonic said, flashing her a cute smile. "I did it because I wanted to."

Amy didn't know what to say.

This was the first time someone other than Blaze had been nice to her just because. A tiny smile blossomed before her lips and she tried to bite it back. "Thank you," She said again as she hopped out of the car and gave him a final nod before turning and walking to her house.

"Hey!" Sonic called out to her over the rain, making her turn back to him. "I take that back. You do owe me something."

Amy hurried to open her backpack as she swung it off her shoulders and fiddled with the zipper when he whistled for her attention. She looked up at him through her bangs expectantly, confused. He was staring at her amusedly.

"No, not that!" He finally said, waving her off.

Amy stared at him confused.

He raised his two index fingers to the corners of his lips and smiled widely. "You can pay me back by smiling more!" He laughed, winking at her.

Amy did just that out of bashfulness.

A natural reaction.

That was… unexpected.

"That's it!" His smile softened as he lowered his hands to the wheel.."Wider!"

Amy giggled, trying to cover her smile.

 _This_ _was_ _so_ _embarrassing_.

She couldn't stop smiling.

"Beautiful." He said tilting his head at her, admiring her smile which momentarily paused at his words. "Now go on," he nodded his head over to her house. "Get out of the rain before you get sick."

Amy waved back almost dazed as he drove away.

Her cheeks had exploded crimson red and she felt her heart beating fast.

Amy slammed her back against the door and slide down, her quills all over her face but beneath that was a cute smile and the twinkling eyes of a lovestruck girl. She held the sides of her face as her smile grew almost shyly.

He had called her **_beauttiful_**.

* * *

 ** _COMMENTARY_**

 **I'm not sure if it's worth continuing so let me know on the review section :) If enough people recommend I continue then I will!**

 **Also let me know how you feel about the concept and that love letter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Title:** A Helping Hand

 **Quote:** "A kind gesture can reach a wound that only compassion can heal."

—Steve Maraboli

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _Beautiful_ …

Amy Rose sat alone at her lunch table with dazed look in her eyes as she watched Sonic from across the room. He sat surrounded by a large group of students who seemed to be praising and laughing with him, making him entirely oblivious to the pink hedgehog gazing at him. She leaned against her palms, quills in her face, and released a content sigh of pure bliss, admiring the blue hedgehog.

He was so dreamy.

No wonder everyone loved him.

Her cheeks flushed as she remembered the word he had called her and it flowed around her mind. Sure. He probably didn't mean it but a girl could dream. She couldn't help becoming so girlish when she thought about him especially since he was such a sweet guy.

Maybe if she was different everything would change.

She could imagine it in her head.

If she had been born beautiful then she could of been loved by all the boys (This was her made up scenarios, mind you) and popular. Sonic would of probably noticed her and probably of made a move on her and they'd end up going on dates until he's ultimately asked her to be his girlfriend. Not only that but she would also have the guts to stand up to Fiona and giver her a piece of her mind.

But that was all a daydream.

She didn't have the guts to do that...

She gave a sigh, glancing down at the sketch work she had been working on previously and criticizing her job. Her eyes wandered around every shape and form of her drawing and bit her lip. She had drawn a pretty girl. She'd always found femininity beautiful and would draw women in her spare time.

To be honest, however, was that she often drew her ideal look in a woman. Big breast, small waist, and a big butt with that beautiful face to tie it all together. In a way, this was how her way of dealing with something that was unattainable for her.

She wished she could be able to look anything like the woman in her drawings.

Another sigh released out of her mouth and she shut her sketch book. That was enough of that. She felt embarrassed if her friend saw such sketches. Blaze was supposed to meet her soon for lunch but had to talk to her teacher about some report that was due.

A low groan escaped her and she leaned her head down. After what the student body president said to her then she should of been doing that too. She couldn't help it. Just asking for help made her feel anxious and nervous.

How in the world was she going to go on like that?

"So I heard that Sonic gave a bitch a ride home yesterday," A harsh voice bit out bitterly from above her, causing the pink hedgehog to tilt her head up to see the raging eyes of Fiona Fox."Don't tell me that bitch was you?"

Amy swallowed hard, sinking down into her seat. "I uh…"

"Uh what, idiot?" Fiona snapped, slapping the back of the pink hedgehogs head and sitting besides her with a glare as she snapped her tray of food onto the table. "Speak up!"

Amy rubbed her sweaty palms against her loose jeans. "There's nothing going on between us." She mumbled with an awkward smile she often made when she was nervous.

"Of course there isn't." Fiona laughed. "Who would want an ugly whore like you when they can have me?"

That hit a nerve.

The pink hedgehog couldn't blame her though or retaliate because that was true. She was stupid for swooning over a guy who would never be interested in a girl like her. It wasn't like she held any nice attributes.

Sonic was probably just humoring her.

"Here's a little warning," Fiona whispered in Amy's ear, inching closer. "Know your place." She snapped, shoving the pink hedgehog out of the bench and onto the cold floor with a hard thud, sliding her tray of food down with her with a shove.

Amy's eyes were wide as she stared at the dirty floor and liquid slipped down her tangled quills mixed with whatever nasty food was being served for lunch. She felt icky but more than that she felt her blood drain from her face as she held her body up with her palms. She wanted to cry and scream but bit her lip to avoid that from happening but she could already feel her eyes reddening and at the verge of exploding with tears.

Laughter echoed in her ears and she didn't dare look up or move.

"Hey, girls, girls!" A gravelly voice boomed.

Amy's face turned pink in embarrassment. Everyone was not looking at her including Sonic. That was the last person she wanted to see her in this state.

"Yo, Fiona, what the fuck?" Sonic snapped and Amy found herself surprised to find strong arms wrapping around her shoulder and helping her onto her feet.

Amy looked at Sonic through her dirty quills with out most shock and confusion. He trying to rub off the food out of her quills with his jacket but Amy couldn't help but find herself breathless. His eyes held a sense of kindness and sympathy she had never felt aimed at her before.

And this was the first time anyone had really stood up to her other than Blaze.

She felt like she could almost cry.

"It was an accident!" Fiona said with a pout, throwing herself onto Sonic, causing him release the pink hedgehog as Fiona shoved herself between the two hedgehogs."She got in my way and my hand slipped. I think I even sprained my ankle. Carry me to the nurse's office?"

"Ames, you have to be a bit more careful." Sonic said with a slight frown, giving the hedgehog a stern look, making her feel unfair and anguished.

Fiona smirked.

"You too, Fiona." Sonic added, giving the fox an overlook.

"Excuse me?" Fiona looked unsettled."She bumped into me!"

Sonic frowned, "Even if she did bump into you it, can't you see that she got hurt too?"

"So what?" Fiona shrugged, holding her hands out. "Everyone knows she's jealous of me and can't stand the thought of seeing me. She probably did it on purpose too. She was going off saying how she wanted to cut a piece of your hair and do some voodoo love spell. She's like a total witch. Just look at her!"

Amy's ears flicked at the accusation and she snapped her head up in defense."Thanks not—!" She paused. It wasn't due to the fact that no one would believe her even if she did but something else. It was the expression that lay across Sonic's face.

He was looking at her oddly.

The same way everyone else looked at her in this school. Like she was an oddball. Someone you weren't sure you should be associating with and it hit her.

He actually believed her… then again, why wouldn't he?

"If any guy is the least bit nice to her she starts chasing after them," Fiona continued as she wrapped her arms around Sonic's shoulders and whispered in his ear loud enough for her to hear;"you should stay away from people like her."

Amy bit back her tears as she wrapped her arms around herself and dipped her head against her chest. She wanted to run away. This was becoming too much for her.

"What the hell did you do now, Fiona?" A voice screamed in the cafeteria, causing many heads to turn towards its direction and making Amy's stomach drop..

Blaze was stomping towards them with fire in her eyes as she glared at Fiona, who rolled her eyes, with a gray hedgehog tugging behind her.

"You okay, Amy?" Blaze asked, holding her friend's shoulders and looking her over with a worried look in her eyes.

Amy nodded, embarrassed.

"Boohoo, she fell." Fiona rolled her eyes, rubbing her ankle. "Because of her my ankle may be broken now!"

"Yeah, right." Blaze deepened her glare, facing her head on as she bumped her head with hers."Don't act all innocent you, damn cunt. Everyone knows how much you bully Amy. You're a total bitch!"

"Don't fucking touch me, bitch!" Fiona a snapped, shoving her away.

"Bring it!" Blaze snapped back, stepping in her personal space again.

"Blaze, stop, please!" Amy said hurriedly, gripping the cat's wrist to pull her back with the help of Sonic who stepped between both girls, making the cat freeze

"Blaze…?" Sonic wondered, amazed as he looked her over.

"Sonic?" Blaze, wondered back, stepping back in surprise.

"Long time no see, huh?" He said with an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his head.

"If only I could of not seen you again at all," Blaze snapped, making the blue hedgehog visibly cringe and Amy's ears to perk.

They knew each other…?

"Blaze," the gray hedgehog said, pulling the cat away by the shoulders which visibly calmed her down.

"Enough of the reunion," Fiona interrupted, stepping in front of Sonic and glaring at Amy who twitched."Did y'all forget that this bitch hurt my ankle?"

"Why you…" Blaze hissed when the gray hedgehog spun her around avoid a fight breaking out.

That's when it happened.

"What the hell is going on here?" A man's voice roared, making everyone in the cafeteria freeze in panic as an older fox in a suit walked up to the gathered crowd. "What did you do to Fiona?" He asked, glaring at the pink hedging who gulped. "Both of you, to my office." He ordered, deepening his glare at the pink hedgehog and barely sending a glance at the fox girl.

Amy felt like throwing up.

* * *

"She totally went psycho on me because she was telling me to back off from some guy she liked! She even hurt me, daddy!" Fiona screeched, fake tears flowing out of her eyes as she sat beside Amy and pouted at her father, sitting at his desk with tight frown."I think it was on purpose too."

"What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" Principle Fox asked Amy with a look of indifference and disgust as food continued to drip from her face."This can affect your eligibility in being able to walk the line for graduation with the rest of your class."

"I'm sorry…" Amy said hoarsely, trying not her cry.

"You're sorry?" Principle Fox laughed sarcastically. "Well sorry isn't going to cut it. I'm sorry but you will not be able to walk the line and you're suspeneded for a week."

Amy's blood drained from her face."But—!"

"No 'buts'!" He interrupted her with a slam of his fists on his desk, shutting her up as she came to verge of tears."You start fights and then talk back to your elders? My god. Didn't your parents teach you anything?"

A single tear slipped past her eye and she tripped to push the rest back as she gripped her eyes shut. How was she going to get accepted into any schools now? How was she going to tell her mother? She would be so disappointed...

"Sir, there's someone here." The secretary's voice interrupted but Amy didn't care as she covered her face, ignoring the smirking fox beside her.

"Look, I can't see anyone right now." Principle Fox said, waving her off.

"My words are quite important in this matter." A deep familiar voice followed, making Amy look back at the handsome yet threatening- looking hedgehog who stepped within the room.

"Shadow?" Principle Fox asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I previously told you. I wish to connect more with my fellow classmates. That means their well being matters very much to me." Shadow explained, glancing at the pink hedging who looked down, ashamed. "There were numerous witnesses who saw the incident saying it was Miss Fox who started it."

"Those are just gossiping students with nothing better to do." Principle Fox said with a roll of his eyes.

"One was the vice-student Body President." Shadow said with a low glare.

"And where might she be to support your claim?" Principle Fox said through gritted teeth, showing a tad bit of hostility towards the ebony hedgehog.

"She has her own duties to attend to. AP Calculus to be exact. Even so, I know you understand that I never lie nor does she and I'm sure if we look over the cameras we will be able to see just that."

"Shadow… this is just some silly girl drama over some boy." Principle Fox said nervously.

"Your daughter slammed another student down and threw a tray of food at her face," Shadow glared, lowering his eyes at the fox. "mind telling me what's so silly about that? It seems I'm missing something, Principle Fox."

Principle Fox pursed his lips, clearly unamused at the ebony hedgehog's insights."Shadow, I am the principle here and I will not have you speak to me like you're my boss."

"I'm simply asking concerning questions. This is a serious matter. I believe the district will agree with me if I bring this to their attention." Shadow said with a glance at the two girls as Fiona snapped her face towards her father nervously. Shadow continued,"Therefore if you must suspend someone from walking the line then it should be both females if both were aiming to fight."

"Daddy, I can't have that on my record!" Final said with a desperate look. "It might affect my scholarship plus it wasn't even my fault!"

"Please take it easy, hunny." Principle Fox assured her with a boys expression, turning to the ebony hedgehog. "Shadow. I understand your reasoning but since this is their last year, and it would be wrong to affect them getting into college, why don't we just give them a punishment to teach them they shouldn't fight over boys?" He chuckled. "How does seven days in after school Detention sound?"

"Perhaps…" Shadow said, thinking the issue over.

However, it didn't sit well with his daughter.

"Are you kidding me?" Fiona hissed."I have cheer practice after school and as the cheer captain I can't miss."

"Well you should have thought about that before you started a fight." Principle Fox snapped tightly back, sending her a scolding glare, causing her to shut up. He coughed, bringing the student's attention as he clasped his hands, looking over Shadow with a big, fake smile. "And since you're so worried I'm sure you'd be fine being the one watching them."

"What?" Shadow asked incredulously.

"I don't have any staff members on duty to be able to observe these two after school." Principle Fox said with a shrug. "I am aware that you stay to study after school so this shouldn't affect you much at all especially since you are an elite representative for this school."

"Certainly." Shadow said sourly, sending a glare at the principal who pretended he hadn't noticed.

He nodded. "You're all excused." The principle said, waving them away as he turned his chair around.

"Take care, Shadow." Principle Fox, said with a rather mocking tone.

"You too, sir." Shadow said back with a glare, visibly annoyed as he stepped aside to let the two females out, not noticing as Fiona bumped into the pink hedgehog purposely, making Amy bump back into Shadows chest as he pulled the door shut.

He caught her by the shoulders indifferently, looking down at her with a raised brow as their faces were but mere inches away once I looked up. "Miss Rose," Shadow said, making Amy blush at their closeness and jump away.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized, noticing she had gotten his blazer dirty with food that had still been glued onto her.

He seemed to take in a breath, clearly annoyed but even so gritted his teeth to avoid frowning as he removed the uniform. "It's fine."

"I can clean it!" Amy said with a nervous smile as she played with her hair strands unsurely.

"That is not necessary." He said through gritted teeth and gave a sigh of annoyance."You should be free to go if you wish since you are covered in…" he paused, looking her over with distaste. "Certain things… and considering that you are eighteen then you are able to check yourself out without your parents approval. Would you still like me to inform them to pick you up? I am aware you do not have a parking permit therefore I assume you do not drive."

Amy bit her lip, embarrassed at the fact she couldn't drive, given her age, and she looked down. "My mom's working but I can walk."

He paused. "...Do you live far, Miss Rose?"

"I'll take her home." A voice suddenly offered and the gray hedgehog from before walked up to the pair with a bashful smile as he held a pair of clothes under his arm. "I don't have any more classes now. Here. Blaze told me to bring you her P.E. clothes for you to change into." He explained, handing the clothes to Amy.

"Thanks, Silver." Amy said with a shy smile.

"No problem," he smiled. "Hello, we've never officially met," Silver said with an awkward smile, holding out his hand to the ebony hedgehog who made no move to hold it but instead crossed his arms and looked over the gray hedgehog with a raised brow.

"Silvester Hedgehog, high school senior, 3.5 student, and you hold perfect attendance."

Silver's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you..?"

Shadow opened his mouth to answer when, much to his surprise, the pink hedgehog answered in his place. "He's the Student Body President and he knows everything." She explained, but blushed in embarrassment as the ebony hedging raised a brow at her, making her look away.

"Oh," Silver said with a weird chuckle as he pulled his hand away and scratched his cheek. "Well um, yeah, I can take her home."

"If Miss Rose agreed then that should be fine."

"If you don't mind…" Amy mumbled shyly to Silver.

Silver smiled, "Don't worry about it."

Amy smiled.

"Very well. Miss Sue, the paperwork." Shadow said to the front desk lady who handed him over a slip of paper and pen. "Just sign here." He explained, handing it over to Amy and she did just that. "Thank you." he said.

Silver opened the office door for her and they stepped out, Amy waving a polite goodbye to the ebony hedgehog before the door shut behind them.

Shadow nodded back, not bothering to wave as he gave a sigh and slipped her note information over to an attendance office worker. He glanced at his dirty blazer is utter annoyance and gave a sigh. He watched her leave through the glass windows of the office and frowned distatefully.

He had a feeling that he was going to start seeing a lot of her.

* * *

 **Reviews will determine updates :) also give me your thoughts! (And yes, Amys character seems bland but she will develop throughout the story :))**


End file.
